Simply Confusing
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Oneshot: Hermione loved Ron. Can Fred help her get over it? And what about Blaise?


RS: Just something I wrote on a whim. I'm not entirely sure how to classify it, so if you have any ideas please let me know. Also, it's extremely different from my usual way of writing. I hope it turned out ok.

* * *

**Simply Confusing**

Things had started so simply. The two of them had finally gotten together, and that was it. That relationship, the one that everyone had been so sure was meant to be, had not worked out. It ended mutually, of course, and on good terms. No, she had not been upset when they called it quits. She was not still in love with him… but the fact remained that she was.

The pain will ease. That's what everyone promised. In time, the pain will ease. She couldn't believe it. Or refused to believe it, Hermione was still not quite sure. Sorts of all shapes and sizes would mutter the same words to her. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, even Remus and Sirius somehow saw through her façade as though it was transparent, even as it seemed to blind her. Everyone would give her the same advice; speak of how it gets better with time. But in reality it gets worse. Those days turn to weeks, weeks to a month or more, as time drags by nearly at a stand still and all the while you're left waiting alone. She was willing to do anything to get that boy back, absolutely anything. But nothing would bring him back, for the tides had shifted and swept him off to sea in their midst. He was floating amongst an ocean, an ocean of women, an ocean of women that trumped her: beautiful women, hilarious women, brilliant women, rich women, famous women. And she was a bland woman, with frizzled hair and a drab wardrobe that was severely lacking in color and style.

And that was what made it so shocking that she ended up with him. No one was expecting that, for the stringent bookworm to consort with such a free spirit. And with his brother no less! Was that wise? They all wondered. Would that not open up a can of worms to be with someone so like that who she had previously been, and in all likelihood still was, so utterly devoted to? In hindsight, the brunette surmised that it probably was not the wisest course of action. But he had been so accepting of her that it became impossible to say no. It started so simply, and yet so complicated. They had never been anything. Only friends, if you could even call them that, more like acquaintances. He was her best friend and boyfriend's elder brother, and she was his younger brother's best friend and girlfriend. The set up was nice. But then things had ended. Pleasantly yes, but ended nonetheless. At first she was forced to worry, would the Burrow cease to be a home away from home for her? Such thoughts were laid to rest upon receiving her usual invitation. When the letter came she had celebrated with jubilance, thrilled with the acceptance.

It was not the same, though, for her heart yearned and bled each time Ron's form passed hers in the hall. He was obliviously friendly as she masked her unrequited desire and smiled. Hermione began spending more time with the other siblings, eager to find an escape. But that proved difficult when swimming in a sea of red hair and freckles. Finally she discovered her release, surprisingly in the form of a boy but not surprisingly one that was blatantly reminiscent of her beloved. At first they were only hesitant friends, a confession of that secret wish to be an individual rather than half of a pair. She had begrudgingly offered console, admitting how she more than once went through a period where being one third, the least significant third, simply did not feel good enough. Soon they would spend time together, some times with his twin. It took her a while but she'd learned to tell them apart. Perhaps she could not always do so immediately, but she would always figure the truth out eventually.

It happened unexpectedly one afternoon. They were sitting on the floor of his room just relaxing and talking as they always did when he leaned over and kissed her. It was simple, nothing all that passionate, just a soft touch of the lips that only lasted a moment, silent words muttered through unopened mouths. Why she responded Hermione didn't know, maybe out of habit, but she did. When he found out about them, he was truly happy. After all, he did not want his brother to be lonely and since George was officially steady with Angelina he would have less time to be with his twin. So naturally he was thrilled, and that was what broke Hermione the most. Ron was always the jealous type, so for him to accept the fact that she and Fred were officially and item meant that all romantic inclination toward her had completely vanished. That was a truth she was not entirely sure she could deal with.

So she didn't. She instead focused on her new lover, and how much he seemed to like her. That puppy dog adoration that glazed his eyes was so ill concealed it was cute. A light flush was seen oft, spread across his cheeks. He loved to shoot her that mischievous, lighthearted grin, always stand at that same distance so he was close enough so they could practically smell one another but far enough to be gentlemanly and decent… such a blind infatuation only too apparent to all. Obviously, the feelings were not reciprocated; she merely sought a replacement for her missing beau. And oh, the two looked so very much alike. And surely he knew that as well, but if he had any such idea he never showed it.

Of course, such a one-sided love was not made to stand the tests of time and only for so long can a boy delude himself. Finally the day of confrontation came, when they were at the station being seen off for another year at Hogwarts. And he'd asked- no he'd demanded to know if she loved him. She'd of course attempted to blow the entire ordeal over with sweet yet uncommitted words, but the unspoken truth lingered in the air. And he broke it off. She immediately beseeched him to reconsider, pointing out the blatant apparentness that he was still in love with her. However, much to her chagrin, Fred did not waver in his resolution, countering that he still had his dignity. And so they'd parted ways.

Awkward exchanging of gazes across the common room gave birth to Hermione's next relationship. How she'd ended up in the arms of a Slytherin was a mystery to her, but then again many a thing was completely over her head and she'd been burying herself even more in her class work, the only clear and concise information left in her life. The two of them had been working out wonderfully. The relationship promoted inter-house unity and downsized the accusations of hypocrisy that surrounded the Golden Trio, who preached but would not associate themselves with members of Gryffindor's rival house. And so she and Blaise Zabini took turns sitting at each other's tables, and often times Harry, Ron, Ginny, or some of his friends would follow. Really it was quite productive, even Malfoy was sending less heated glares in their direction.

But did she love him? No, of course not. She still loved Ron. Or she supposed she did, though the previous painful burn in her heart had dwindled dramatically and she admitted to feeling light shivers run up and down her spine whenever Fred and she locked eyes. But that was merely awkwardness and confusion, nothing to base the feelings she knew she still had on. But Blaise could tell, could feel the lack of passion behind her lips and taste the absence in her mouth. It frustrated him to no ends and, as he pushed for more physical contact in order to demonstrate his abilities and greatness, she only grew more and more distant and uninterested.

And it happened one cold night. They were outside passed curfew on the grounds near the lake because the danger of being caught braking rules was invigorating. The two were making out quasi-passionately, for the fire was only burning brightly on one end. The other was a mere flickering spark that lacked the proper fuel to ignite it. He pulled away, demanding to know what was wrong with her, why his current girlfriend wasn't at his every whim like every other girl. Hermione adamantly disagreed, claiming that she was happy. He discredited the idea, remarking on the way she kissed him. She claimed it was just the way she was in relationships, said she sought for the emotional strength rather than the physical. The boy mocked her pathetic attempts, noting that he'd seen her with one Ronald Weasely and knew it not to be the case. Still she pressed, contending that it was her nature to look passionate but be only light.

But he would not be mitigated as he pushed her down, despite her protests. He swore to her he'd demonstrate what real passion was, and how it truly felt, sounded, tasted. His attempts did not last long, however. The moment his fingers brushed the soft flesh of her stomach and began to drift us, he gasped as he was thrown from her shaking body. Looking up, her eyes met those oceans and her heart stopped. An exchange of punches occurred, but her beau did not come out the victor. He left, broken and angry, returning to his common room to see to his injuries. And that was the end of her and Blaise Zabini.

Initially, she couldn't make eye contact with her savior. He seemed to understand, or at least take it for humiliation at having a boy's hands cover her against her will. Nonetheless Fred helped her up, made sure she was all right. Quietly she thanked him, he brushed it off. Looking away, he claimed to be wandering about when he came across the couple and heard her. She knew the truth, that he had been silently protecting her this entire time, ever since they'd returned to Hogwarts. And so she leaned in to brush her lips against his own ever so lightly… but he backed off. He protested that he wanted a real relationship with equal feelings. Confirming that she was not injured, he turned to leave. A gentle hand resting on his shoulder stopped him.

"You asked me once if I loved you as you did me. At the time I wasn't ready to answer… but I am now."

Hermione didn't know when she had started to love him back, she just did.

**The End**

* * *

RS: Yeah, so really different from my normal style. It incorporated 2 of my fav pairings (BlaisexHermione n' FredxHermione, but I'm kinda sad Blaise had to be a bad guy) and I guess I had to put some RonxHermione in there because it's pretty much canon now and I'd have felt weird without it, though I guess I could have just pretended it didn't exist. Wow that was a long sentence. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure how to classify this other than romance so if you have any ideas please let me know.

I'll be much obliged it you leave a review!


End file.
